


We Can Always Find a Way

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, First time going kinda wrong, Horny and Dumb Virgins in Love, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai and Takasugi finally give in to the tension between them and decide to try and have sex for the first time. Things don't go as well as they expected.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Can Always Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I mentally wrote all of this when I woke up at 4am. The moment I left my bed I just HAD to write it. So, here, have Bansai and Takasugi trying to have sex for the first time and (kinda) failing. 
> 
> Oh, yeah, they're both in the last year of high school here, so they are already 18 years old.

The first kiss was an experiment. There was no tongue, only lips touching, and it ended with a soft bite from Takasugi on Bansai’s bottom lip. The second one was more daring, with Takasugi shyly slipping his tongue between Bansai’s lips, and Bansai gladly welcoming it, touching it with his own tongue. It lasted a few seconds as they sheepishly tasted each other for the first time. The third one was what got them in the mood. They passionately devoured each other’s mouths, moving their tongues against each other’s. It was messy and sloppy, as neither of them had had much experience in kissing before, but they both enjoyed it.

The tension had always been there, as well as the touches. A hand on a shoulder, another on a small of a back, fingers brushing whenever one handed the other something. The long looks they gave to each other when the other wasn’t looking back. The thoughts of “what if”, the doubts gnawing in the back of their minds. The fear of ruining what they already had and the anticipation for having something else.

Somehow the fear had dissipated that evening, when they were both sitting on Bansai’s bed, talking trivialities, until the tension got unbearable, and they approached each other and the first kiss happened. And then the second. And the third. And they looked at each other, slightly breathless, with faces and ears red with embarrassment, wondering what was next.

“Do you want to…” Bansai started, but wasn’t able to finish because the rest of the words didn’t come. But also because Takasugi interrupted him with his response.

“Yes,” Takasugi said. “I want to.”

Bansai nodded and withdrew from him to approach his bedside table. He opened the first drawer and pulled a new pack of condoms he wasn’t sure why he had bought a few weeks ago, and a bottle of lube he had only used a couple of times to help getting himself off. He placed both those things by their side on the bed, and Takasugi watched him, interested.

“How do you wanna do this?” Bansai asked. He knew how  _ he  _ wanted to do it. He wanted to be on top, to have Takasugi underneath him, moaning and crying out his name, like he had fantasized so many times before. But if Takasugi wished to have the other way around, he would accept it. He wanted Takasugi to be comfortable and to enjoy himself the most possible.

“I…” Takasugi looked away, seeming too shy to look Bansai in the eyes as he answered. “I want you to do it… to be inside.”

_ Perfect _ , Bansai thought. He nodded again and approached Takasugi for another kiss that was instantly reciprocated. This time, as they kissed, Bansai let his hand wander through Takasugi’s body, first over his shirt, caressing his sides, his chest. Until he let a hand slip underneath the fabric. He felt Takasugi stiffening for a second under his fingers, and then relaxing as he caressed his sides again, this time touching the skin. Takasugi let out a light moan that was muffled by the kiss.

Bansai pulled on Takasugi’s shirt, showing him he wanted to remove it. Takasugi replied by throwing his arms up so Bansai could strip him. They stopped kissing only for the shirt to pass through Takasugi’s head, and before Bansai had the time to admire Takasugi shirtless Takasugi had captured his lips again.

Bansai’s hands travelled through Takasugi’s naked torso, until they stopped on his chest, and Bansai had Takasugi’s nipples between his fingers of both hands. He experimented caressing them, pulling on them slightly, and he got another moan from Takasugi as answer to his touched. He withdrew from the kiss.

“Are your nipples sensitive?” He asked, genuinely curious. He knew some people had more sensitive nipples than others.

“I don’t know,” Takasugi replied. His face showed a grumpy expression, but it was still red with embarrassment. 

“Let’s find out,” Bansai said. Then he grabbed Takasugi’s legs, putting them around his waist, and pulled Takasugi closer, for him to be on his lap. Bansai attacked one of Takasugi’s nipples with his mouth, and started sucking on it lightly. Takasugi moaned again, this time out loud, without Bansai’s mouth against his to muffle it. Bansai smiled against Takasugi’s chest, and bit on his nipple.

“Don’t,” Takasugi said in between moans.

“Don’t?” Bansai asked, stopping what he was doing.

“Don’t play with my nipples, it’s embarrassing.”

Bansai chuckled.

“This is sex, we’re supposed to do embarrassing things, I daresay,” he replied.

Takasugi pouted. Bansai felt the atmosphere was getting lighter, that both of them were getting more comfortable and less nervous with the idea of having sex, and that made him relieved. Takasugi pointed out that he was the only shirtless one while Bansai was still wearing his shirt and a jacket, so Bansai removed both of them, and Takasugi watched as he stripped for him. 

They looked at each other, admiring each other’s bodies. Takasugi was skinny, not in an unhealthy way but noticeably so. He didn’t have defined muscles on his stomach, but his arms seemed strong despite being thin. Bansai, on the other hand, was more muscular. Not as if he worked out, but he seemed strong, and had more muscles on him than Takasugi. One could see a shadow of a six pack on his stomach.

It was Takasugi’s turn to start touching Bansai, feeling him up. He brought both hands to his chest and touched his nipples like Bansai had done with him a couple minutes ago. Bansai sighed, and Takasugi smirked. It seemed he wasn’t the only one there with sensitive nipples. He attacked Bansai’s mouth with his one, and continued to play with both his nipples as he kissed him, muffling the countless light moans Bansai was letting out as they kissed. Bansai kept his hands caressing Takasugi’s back, sometimes scratching it. Takasugi felt like he was the one in control this time, until he felt Bansai palming his erection over his trousers. He moaned, surprised.

Bansai stopped moving his hand but didn’t withdrew it from Takasugi’s crotch.

“Too fast?” Bansai asked.

“No, it’s just,” _ I have never been touched there by someone else’s hands before and I’m nervous _ , Takasugi thought, but didn’t say anything. “Go on,” he finished. He decided to just enjoy the caress, and imagined how good it would feel to have Bansai’s hand directly on his cock since it already felt so good to just have it over his trousers.

Bansai obeyed, and undid the button and the zipper of Takasugi’s pants, starting to touch him over his underwear, with only the thin fabric between his hand and Takasugi’s cock now. It was weird to touch someone else’s cock, but it was far from unpleasant. He could feel Takasugi was hard, and he wanted to make him harder. He wanted to stroke him to completion, to know how Takasugi liked to be touched. There was so much he wanted to learn about Takasugi regarding sex, and he was so eager. He wanted to try so many different things, but he knew he couldn’t do it all at once.

Bansai put both his hands on the waistband of Takasugi’s boxers and looked at his face, as if asking for permission to remove the rest of his clothes. Takasugi nodded and helped him to pull his pants and underwear down by leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Takasugi was now completely naked in front of him. His face was flushed, his cock was standing hard between his legs, and Bansai could feel himself getting even harder inside his own pants by only staring at Takasugi. He had never seen Takasugi completely naked before, and it was even better than he had fantasized.

“You’re perfect,” Bansai said.

“Stop saying embarrassing shit,” Takasugi reprimanded him, lightly kicking his face. 

Bansai smiled despite having Takasugi’s foot on his face, and grabbed said foot to put Takasugi’s leg around his waist again.

“Take your pants off,” Takasugi demanded. “I wanna see you too.”

Bansai obeyed again, and quickly slipped out of his pants and boxers, exposing his body for Takasugi. Takasugi’s eyes widened when he saw Bansai’s cock, fully hard and almost touching Bansai’s belly.

“Holy shit,” Takasugi said. “You’re  _ huge _ .”

“Am I?” Bansai asked. He truly had no idea about his cock size. He had never participated in those weird playful times where boys would compare the size of their dicks, he didn’t watch enough porn to have an idea of what was considered big or not, and he had never stopped to actually measure his size. Takasugi knew he himself was average and he was okay with that, but seeing Bansai’s cock he  _ almost  _ felt jealous. Perhaps he would have felt more jealous if instead he hadn’t felt his mouth watering as he wondered how much of that cock he could fit into it.

“Yeah. I’ll need to prepare myself thoroughly to take that thing,” Takasugi replied.

Bansai grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Do you want me to prepare you?”

“No, I’ll do that myself,” for some reason the idea of Bansai shoving his fingers up his ass made him more embarrassed than the idea of having Bansai’s cock inside him. Even more than fingering himself while Bansai watched.

Takasugi took the lube from Bansai’s hand and poured some of it on his hand. He put himself on his knees, so he could reach behind his back with his hand and start stretching himself. He inserted only one digit at first, letting out a grunt when feeling the invasion.

He didn’t take long to add another finger and start moving them inside himself. He scissored his fingers, stretching the ring of muscles as much as he could. He was so concentrated he almost forgot about Bansai’s gaze on him, watching his every move. He let out some grunts and groans as he fingered himself.

Bansai watched, curious. He wondered how it felt to be touched back there, and decided he wanted to try it sometime. But that would be an experiment for another day. For now he was more interested in the sounds he could yank out of Takasugi if he could touch him like that himself. He wanted to be the one stretching Takasugi open. His fingers were thicker, after all.

“Shinsuke,” he started. “Let me do that for you.”

Takasugi looked at him as if he had just woken up from a trance and took a few seconds to understand his words. At last, he nodded just slightly and removed his own fingers from himself. He lied down on the bed and spread his legs, exposing himself completely to Bansai. He was still embarrassed, but not horribly so, so he could handle it. Bansai grabbed the lube again, poured some of it on his fingers, and positioned two digits on Takasugi’s entrance.

“Okay?”

Takasugi nodded and Bansai slowly inserted the two digits inside him. He started moving them slowly, experimentally, since he had never done that before. He looked at Takasugi’s face and noticed he had his eyes closed and his lips pressed together. Bansai scissored his fingers just slightly, as he watched Takasugi’s face to see if there was a change on his expression. He spread his fingers a little more, and Takasugi groaned. Bansai kept moving them faster and, as he expected, yanking different sounds from Takasugi. He was pleased with himself. But it was when he pressed a spot in particular that Takasugi let out a loud “ah!” and opened his eyes, and Bansai stopped his ministrations.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” Takasugi replied. “God, yes. Touch there again.”

“Here?” Bansai asked, pressing on the same spot. Takasugi let out another loud moan.

“Yes! Ah! Don’t stop, keep touching there!”

Bansai did as he was told and started to rub his fingers on that spot, and Takasugi moaned continuously.

“It feels so good,” he said in-between moans. “I’ve read about this spot,” he spoke with difficulty. “But I could never find it myself.”

“So you’ve touched yourself like this before?” Bansai asked, his mind being invaded by images of Takasugi in his own room, touching himself from behind and moaning, alone. Did Takasugi think of him when doing that?

Takasugi didn’t reply. Instead he brought his hand to his own erection and started stroking himself, and moaning.

A few seconds later, Bansai stopped and withdrew his fingers from inside Takasugi.

“What?” Takasugi asked, confused and frustrated. “Why did you stop?”

“If I had continued you’d cum,” Bansai replied. “And I don’t want you to cum yet. I want you to cum while I fuck you, not just with my fingers inside you.” 

Takasugi understood but he still felt empty, and wanted to be filled again. 

“Then hurry up and put it in,” Takasugi demanded. 

Bansai couldn’t deny such request, and he quickly gabbed the pack of condoms and opened it, picking one from inside it. He opened it with his teeth and easily covered his dick with it. He was glad it was as easy as it seemed and he didn’t embarrass himself despite never had put on a condom before. He covered his erection with a lot of lube, and looked at Takasugi, who was spread, waiting for him. He positioned himself over his body, and his erection on Takasugi’s entrance.

“I’ll go in now,” he said, anxious.

“Do it.”

But when Bansai tried to penetrate Takasugi with his cock… it didn’t go in. He tried holding it firmly to slide it smoothly into Takasugi’s entrance, but it wasn’t working. The head didn’t pass through the ring of muscle.

“It’s not going in,” Bansai said, embarrassed.

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t fit.”

“Hm,” Takasugi grunted. “Maybe we should change positions? I think it’s easier if I’m on my hands and knees.

Bansai nodded, feeling his face hot. He wanted to see Takasugi’s face, but if it didn’t work that way, then it didn’t work. He watched as Takasugi turned his body and put himself on his hands and knees, with his ass now up in the air. He could see Takasugi’s puckered hole perfectly now. It was pink and still smeared with lube. He positioned himself again, with the tip of his cock on Takasugi’s entrance. He pressed it in, and this time he had more success in the act. The head started going in, and Bansai had to bit his bottom lip to not moan as he felt the ring of muscle squeezing his tip. He continued to go in for a few seconds, he was almost halfway in when Takasugi broke the silence.

“Stop. Stop!” Takasugi yelled. Bansai removed his tip from Takasugi’s entrance in the same instant.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“It hurts,” Takasugi replied. 

_ Oh. _

“Should I use more lube?”

“I guess so,” Takasugi said. “But let’s change positions again. Switch places with me.”

They switched places and now Bansai was lying down on the bed and Takasugi was sitting on his thighs. Takasugi poured more lube straight on Bansai’s cock and spread it before positioning himself over it.

Bansai held the base of his cock to help Takasugi as he sank down on it. This time it seemed to go in more easily. But Bansai could still see on Takasugi’s face that he was in pain, and not a good kind of pain, and he could feel how clenched his muscles were. Takasugi wasn’t relaxed at all, and that didn’t help. And hurt both of them.

“Shinsuke, stop,” Bansai said.

Takasugi stopped midway, with the head of Bansai’s cock inside his ass.

“This is no good, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Bansai started. “Let’s stop for today.”

“What? Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Takasugi asked. He was in pain, it was true, but he didn’t want to ruin that for Bansai. “I can take a little pain.”

“No, I don’t wanna do it if you’re not enjoying it too,” Bansai said.

“But—

“There’s no point in sex if both people aren’t enjoying it,” Bansai continued. “I don’t want your first time to be painful and uncomfortable. Look, you’re not even hard anymore.”

Takasugi looked down and seemed to only now notice that his erection had disappeared. He was as limp as he could be. It was true, taking Bansai’s dick hasn’t being nearly as pleasant as he expected it to be. He only felt like it was stretching him open as if it was gonna tear him in half. He sighed and let Bansai’s cock slide out of him, grunting in response, and then sat back on Bansai’s thighs.

Bansai removed the lubed condom from his cock and threw it on the trash can by the bed’s side.

“You’re still hard,” Takasugi pointed out. 

Bansai just smiled kindly to him.

“Don’t worry about it, I can take care of myself. Go take a shower, I’ll join you once I’m done.”

Takasugi wasn’t satisfied with that. There was Bansai with a perfectly good erection going to waste just because his ass seemed to be unfuckable at the moment. Despite not being hard anymore, Takasugi was still in the mood, and he didn’t want to let Bansai use his own hand when he was right there to help him.

“No,” he finally replied. “There’s more to sex than just penetration, let me help you.”

“I can’t say I wouldn’t like that,” Bansai said. “Are you gonna jerk me off?”

Takasugi pondered on it, and decided that no, he wanted to do something else.

“I wanna suck you off.”

Oh. Bansai couldn’t deny that he had thought about Takasugi sucking his dick before, but he really wasn’t expecting the man himself to offer that in their first night together. He could feel his dick twitching by only the thought of that.

“Sure,” was Bansai’s only reply.

Bansai sat up and leaned against the headboard, and Takasugi lied down on his stomach between Bansai’s legs. He had Bansai’s erection right in front of his eyes now and his mouth was watering as if he was about to taste something delicious. He could feel his own cock coming back to life by only being this close to Bansai’s erection. The musky scent turning him on even more.

“Are you sure you wan—

“Hell, yes,” Takasugi said, and closed his mouth around the head of Bansai’s dick. He wasn’t really sure about what he should do, so he sucked on the tip experimentally, hollowing his cheeks around it. Bansai moaned, so he guessed he did something right. He tried to put as much as he could from Bansai’s erection inside his mouth, being able to only get half of it in. He started sucking again, and he swirled his tongue around the head.

“Ah…” Bansai moaned. “That’s good…”

Takasugi repeated the movements with his tongue when he heard Bansai’s approval. He tried to think what else he could do that didn’t involve deepthroating him because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to do that. So he started moving his head head up and down, and sucking on the head again. Bansai continued moaning, and Takasugi would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. 

“I’m close,” Bansai said.

Takasugi started thinking what he should do now. The idea of letting Bansai cum in his mouth didn’t grossed him out in the least so he decided it was the best—and less messy— idea. He continued moving his head and sucking on Bansai’s tip as he heard Bansai’s ragged breathing indicating that he was, indeed, really close. He would cum any second now. 

“Shinsuke, gonna cum,” Bansai had his hand on Takasugi’s head. He wasn’t pressing on it, but he wasn’t pulling on his hair either, it was just resting there. Takasugi continued to suck until he felt the warm liquid spill inside his mouth. There was more of it than he had expected, but he managed to swallow everything down. 

Takasugi withdrew his head from Bansai’s dick and sat up as he watched Bansai riding out of his orgasm. His eyes were closed and his mouth ajar as he breathed heavily. 

“Good?” Takasugi asked once Bansai seemed to be catching his breath.

“Amazing,” Bansai answered. That had been the best orgasm of his life so far, and he wasn’t the little bit surprised by it considering it was his first orgasm with Takasugi’s help.

Takasugi smirked, proud of himself.

Bansai opened his eyes and stared at him. He noticed the newly awaken erection between his legs and smiled.

“You got hard again only because you sucked my dick?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Takasugi asked, looking away.

“Absolutely not,” Bansai chuckled. “It’s my turn to help you now. Do you want me to do the same to you?” Bansai asked. He admitted he also was interested in sucking Takasugi off, in learning how he tasted. But Takasugi’s answer was negative.

“No, not today,” he replied. “I want you to continue what you were doing before with your fingers.”

“Sure,” Bansai ansewred again. “Let’s switch places again.”

Takasugi lied down on the bed with his legs spread once more, and Bansai grabbed the bottle of lube again. There wasn’t much left, they had used a lot of it that night, but there was enough to coat his fingers with the slicky substance.

Takasugi took a deep breath when he felt Bansai’s fingers on his entrance again and held his breath when they started going in, exhaling when he noticed that it was okay, if it was only Bansai’s fingers he didn’t feel any pain. Bansai started moving them slowly again, looking for that spot that made Takasugi so loud. It didn’t take long for him to find it this time.

“There!” Takasugi yelped.

“Here?” Bansai teased, pressing on that spot again.

“Yes!”

Bansai continued rubbing that spot as he moved his fingers inside Takasugi, listening to his moans as if they were music to his ears. 

Takasugi brought his hand to his dick and started stroking it like he had done before, but this time Bansai didn’t let him continue, and removed Takasugi’s hand to put his own free hand around Takasugi’s cock instead. He started stroking him very, very slowly. Takasugi moaned in frustration.

“Fucking teaser!” He said, and moaned again because once again Bansai pressed that spot that felt so good to him.

Bansai smirked, and started to gradually move both his hand stroking Takasugi, and his fingers inside him faster, aiming to make him cum. 

“I’m so close,” Takasugi said, breathless. “I’m gonna cum…”

It didn’t take three more seconds for Takasugi do spill all of his seed all over his own chest and on Bansai’s hand. Bansai removed his fingers from inside him, but continued to stroke him slowly as he rode out of his orgasm, until he was completely limp again.

Takasugi had his eyes closed and his breathing ragged, and Bansai looked at him, with his legs spread and covered in cum, and thought he had never seen something hotter in his entire life. Then something popped up in his mind, and he leaned over Takasugi to lick the cum off his chest.

“What are you doing?” Takasugi asked, opening his eyes.

Bansai licked his lips after tasting the cum.

“You swallowed mine, so I wanted to taste yours too,” he licked another strand of cum off Takasugi’s chest. “It tastes funny, but not bad, I daresay.”

If Takasugi hadn’t had an amazing orgasm less than a minute ago he was sure he could get hard again by only seeing Bansai licking his cum.

Once Takasugi’s chest was more slick with Bansai’s saliva than with his own cum, Bansai let his body fall down beside Takasugi’s. They both lied in silence for a couple minutes, both feeling more satisfied than ever.

“It didn’t work out as I had planned but I really enjoyed it,” Bansai said, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Takasugi replied. “Next time let’s prepare my ass better… maybe a third finger would help.”

“Yeah,” he looked at Takasugi. “So. Uh. Are we dating now?”

Takasugi stared at the ceiling.

“I guess we are? I mean… do you want us to be?”

“I do,” Bansai replied. " I really do.”

“Then we are.” 

Bansai turned his body to the side and put his hand on Takasugi’s face, turning it to him. He kissed Takasugi’s mouth, slipping his tongue into it, and moving it slowly against Takasugi’s. When they withdraw, it was Takasugi the first one to talk.

“Let’s take that shower together now.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
